


If you go chasing rabbits, then you know you're going to fall

by olandesevolante



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olandesevolante/pseuds/olandesevolante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Dicono che Milano sia bella, che si viva bene-, gli dice in un sussurro distratto, gettato lì come se stesse solo dicendo una frase di circostanza, come se in fondo non gli interessasse niente di quello che sta dicendo e del futuro di Mattia. Entrambi sanno che non è vero, che dietro a quelle parole c’è molto di più, che è solo un altro modo per dire quello che vorrebbero dirsi, ma sanno anche che così è più facile, che così non si stanno per lasciare indietro scheletri che ricompariranno nell’armadio al momento meno opportuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you go chasing rabbits, then you know you're going to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è preso da “White Rabbit” dei Jefferson Airplane, o meglio, è come ho sempre pensato dicesse questa canzone fino a qualche giorno fa, ma continua a piacermi di più così :)

  
**If you go chasing rabbits, then you know you’re going to fall**

 

Non sanno se questa è stata l’ultima volta (non ne hanno mai parlato, probabilmente non lo faranno mai), ma entrambi la sentono, avvertono quella differenza nemmeno poi tanto leggera dalle altre volte. Quello che c’è appena stato è l’addio che a voce non riescono a dirsi; che poi, non è vero che “non riescono”, è solo che nessuno dei due ci vuole anche solo provare, nessuno dei due vuole essere il primo a sbilanciarsi e a far uscire dalla bocca qualche parola che, entrambi lo sanno benissimo, cambierebbe tutto quanto nelle loro vite.

Perché questa cosa, senza nome e senza aggettivi, che esiste fra di loro, c’è, ed è appesa ad un filo sottilissimo che si è formato in condizioni impensabili e che rischia di spezzarsi a breve, brevissimo, è questione di minuti ormai, nemmeno più di ore.

Mattia si lascia sfuggire dalle labbra un sospiro. Tanto, Rudi al suo fianco sta dormendo, non rischia di certo di essere lui, con quel gesto, a disfare e forse magari annodare un filo nuovo, diverso, magari meno fragile. È che ora lui vorrebbe solo girare la faccia ed affondarla nel cuscino, addormentarsi anche lui e non pensare più a tutto quello che lo sta aspettando al di fuori di quella camera, alla sua nuova maglia a strisce rosse e nere, alle trattative che stanno andando in porto, a Milano e a come sarà la sua vita là, a Roma che è troppo bella per lasciarla, a Rudi che è la causa di tutto quanto, del suo trasferimento e del motivo per cui ora vorrebbe chiudersi lì dentro con lui, e basta. Se fosse stato per lui, non avrebbe chiesto nient’altro che la Roma, una partita alla domenica da giocare, un campionato da provare a vincere dopo ormai troppi anni che manca a questa squadra, e Rudi che lo prende da parte alla fine degli allenamenti per dirgli che lo aspetta a casa sua. In fondo, non gli sembra di chiedere troppo.

E invece, pare che sia così, perché non solo da tanti weekend ormai non gioca quanto vorrebbe, non solo anche quest’anno il campionato sembra ormai troppo lontano per essere vinto (non lo dicono mai, ma lo sa che è la stessa cosa che pensano molti dei suoi compagni di squadra); Mattia si è reso conto che il pensiero di Rudi che lo trattiene solo per passare la notte insieme a lui non gli è più abbastanza per restare lì.

-Smettila di pensarci. Ancora un po’, e ti consumerai il cervello-, gli dice Rudi e Mattia ha un sussulto, perché era convinto che l’allenatore stesse dormendo. Chissà da quanto invece lo sta osservando, magari l’ha anche sentito sospirare, prima; Mattia arrossisce d’imbarazzo al pensiero, e non sa perché gli succeda, sembra un adolescente alla prima cotta così quando decisamente non lo è. Le dita di Rudi sfiorano leggere il profilo delle sue guance rosse, e Mattia trema quando raggiungono le labbra e seguono il loro disegno, mentre lui non può far altro che schiuderle leggermente, un invito involontario per Rudi.

Il francese però ritrae di scatto la mano. –Dicono che Milano sia bella, che si viva bene-, gli dice in un sussurro distratto, gettato lì come se stesse solo dicendo una frase di circostanza, come se in fondo non gli interessasse niente di quello che sta dicendo e del futuro di Mattia. Entrambi sanno che non è vero, che dietro a quelle parole c’è molto di più, che è solo un altro modo per dire quello che vorrebbero dirsi, ma sanno anche che così è più facile, che così non si stanno per lasciare indietro scheletri che ricompariranno nell’armadio al momento meno opportuno.

-Farà freddo, però-, dice Mattia senza staccare gli occhi dal soffitto. Lui a Milano ci ha già vissuto, quando però aveva gli altri colori di quella città, e insomma, la temperatura, soprattutto a gennaio, non è la migliore che ci si possa aspettare. Pare che debba pure nevicarci, uno di questi giorni.

-Correrai abbastanza per scaldarti, là-, gli dice Rudi e un attimo dopo vorrebbe mordersi la lingua perché si è scoperto troppo, questa frase è fuori dal loro tacito patto che prevede di lasciare fuori dal letto tutto quello che accade sul campo di calcio, e anche in quello dell’allenamento. Rudi scuote la testa ai suoi stessi pensieri: cosa importa, ormai, se sta parlando troppo? Mattia se ne sta andando via, sta per andarsene a giocare al Milan, diventando così uno dei suoi avversari, e se questo sta succedendo è perché lui è un codardo che ha deciso di lasciare fuori da loro due tutto quanto. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di mettere da subito dei paletti, lui, che dei due è il più vecchio e dovrebbe essere il più saggio, anzi, non avrebbe mai dovuto cercare di abbracciare Mattia un po’ più a lungo degli altri, di cercare il contatto con le sue mani anche quando non ce n’era alcun bisogno, di baciarlo dopo la sconfitta con la Juventus che bruciava come l’inferno dentro di lui e che aveva abbattuto così tanto i suoi giocatori e Mattia più degli altri (o forse non era vero, forse non è che Mattia l’aveva presa peggio dei suoi compagni, era soltanto che Rudi lo osservava da tempo con più attenzione di quella che di solito si deve riservare ai proprio giocatori). E invece no, anzi, aveva continuato a baciarlo e aveva iniziato anche a chiedergli di passare da lui dopo gli allenamenti, senza mai che nessuno dei due dicesse una parola su quanto stava succedendo fra di loro. Perché, se della tristezza per i pochi minuti che Rudi gli lasciava giocare alla domenica Mattia non ne faceva mistero con nessuno, il giovane attaccante non aveva mai detto una parola su quanto accadeva di fuori. Ascoltava le proposte del suo allenatore, si presentava a casa sua, lasciava che Rudi lo guidasse alla sua camera (o anche al suo salotto, o alla cucina, non era importante), che le sue mani lo accarezzassero, Mattia soffocava la sua voce contro una spalla di Rudi e poi rimanevano così, per ore, semplicemente a godere della presenza dell’altro.

-Già-, mormora Mattia, stringendo i pugni nella stoffa del lenzuolo, e sembra sul punto di voler dire ancora qualcosa, ma non dice più nulla: resta lì, a guardare il soffitto come se non avesse mai visto niente di più interessante nel mondo. Dovrebbe alzarsi e preparare le valigie, sta per traslocare e cambiare città, è una cosa che richiede tempo e lui ne ha poco, non dovrebbe stare qui nel letto senza combinare niente di utile. E poi, c’è questo silenzio strano fra loro due, è diverso dal solito; questa volta è denso, carico di tensione (e probabilmente di tutte quelle cose non dette o dette di traverso) e li opprime entrambi al punto che nessuno dei due vuole spezzarlo. Di solito, i loro silenzi sono riempiti dagli sguardi che si lanciano, dai brevi sorrisi, dalle carezze leggere; oggi non c’è niente di tutto questo, sono come due estranei sulla metropolitana che dividono lo stesso spazio ma sembrano in due spazi diversi.

-Immagino che tu debba prepararti per partire-, dice ad un certo punto Rudi, scostando le coperte che ancora lo coprivano fino alla vita e alzandosi dal letto. Mattia si alza a sedere sul letto e lo osserva, stupendosi di riconoscere una certa consequenzialità nelle sue azioni; sa che Rudi mette sempre i pantaloni prima della camicia, ma che mette i calzini dopo tutti gli altri vestiti. L’attaccante si accorge di come gli sia familiare questa scena, di come sappia qualcosa di Rudi che ben poche altre persone sanno, che quello che sta vedendo ora è qualcosa che l’allenatore non condivide con i giornalisti o con altri suoi compagni, questa non è la formazione per la partita o una lamentela sulle decisioni arbitrali. È qualcosa di più sottile, intimo, e si chiede se per Rudi sia lo stesso, se anche lui sa in che ordine si mette i vestiti o come apparecchia la tavola per la colazione.

-Allora...Ci vediamo-, è tutto quello che dice Rudi, interrompendo il filo delle elucubrazioni di Mattia, ed entrambi pensano a quanto sia ridicola questa sua ultima frase, perché questa volta non si rivedranno tra poche ore a Trigoria, questa volta stanno per rivedersi a distanza di settimane, e da avversari. Rudi si morde il labbro inferiore per non correggere quello che ha appena detto, per non restare invischiato in spiegazioni e frasi che non si sa bene dove minacciano di portarlo, e Rudi sa di avere paura di quelle complicazioni che rischiano di saltare fuori proprio adesso che sono alla fine; in qualche modo riesce a tenere in gola quelle parole che sarebbero più giuste per salutarlo. Allunga piano una mano e gli accarezza una guancia per imprimersi un’ultima volta nella memoria la sensazione della barba dell’attaccante e il profilo della sua mascella, che tante volte negli ultimi mesi ha baciato e sfiorato con le dita e con le labbra.

Mattia chiude gli occhi. Non vuole che l’ultima immagine di Rudi, nella sua mente, sia quella di lui che se ne va da casa sua e si chiude la porta alle spalle; preferisce ricordare il fremito che l’ha travolto, nel letto, quando Rudi l’ha portato al di là dei suoi sensi per l’ultima volta. Mattia sente il rumore dei suoi passi che si allontanano e, per quanto si sforzi, non può impedirsi di sentire il rumore della porta che si chiude, lasciandolo immerso nel silenzio, con la sola compagnia del ticchettio della sveglia sul suo comodino. Si lascia cadere di nuovo sulle lenzuola, e rimanda ancora di qualche ora la preparazione delle valigie.

 

\-----

 

Non fa quasi nemmeno in tempo ad arrivare a Milano, Mattia (e fa freddo, fa freddo esattamente come lui se lo ricordava e sa che non gli interessa il motivo per cui in questa parte di Italia a gennaio sembra che il freddo non abbia altra intenzione che quella di entrarti nelle ossa e di non lasciarti per il resto del giorno, sa solo che vuole arrivare nel primo posto caldo possibile a sedersi vicino ad un calorifero per scongelare), che il suo telefono suona. C’è un messaggio.

 

_“Lo so che tu a Milano ci sei già stato, e che sai quanto freddo fa, ben più di me. Quando vorrai un po’ di caldo, il mio numero lo sai. Buona fortuna.”_

 

È più di quanto Mattia si potesse aspettare, è più di quanto Rudi credeva di poter esprimere. Nascosto tra il tono elegante e qualche parola gentile, questa volta c’è un inizio.

**Author's Note:**

> Non faccio in tempo a prendermi bene per una ship che questa si divide ( e sì, non è ancora sicuro, ma la volevo scrivere...)


End file.
